Unwanted Love
by Mistyfur of ThunderClan
Summary: Reedkit and I are always fighting, never getting along and competing against each other. Why in the world do they think I would like him! They must be mouse-brained to think I will ever like him; nonetheless be mates with him, but fate has a funny way of doing things...
1. Chapter 1: Kithood Squabbles

**Summary: Two kits who never liked each other, always were fighting and was said they were to fall in love by the older warriors. Lightkit thinks they're are mouse-brained for thinking she'll like that stupid furball, Reedkit, but fate has a funny way of doing things.**

**If I have any mistakes, grammar and/or description mixups, if the pace is too slow or too fast maybe suggestions for filler chapters and characters from different Clans so please tell me, constructive criticism is accepted but rudeness will not be tolerated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors that will be Erin Hunter who does!**

**_Prologue:_**

**_Thunderstar's POV_**

_All of the four original leaders were gathered here because of a message from our first medicine cat, Mothflight. She says it was urgent and was to discuss it with all of us. Please don't let it be the Dark Forest again, its been many moons since the Great Battle and we hoped they would forget but old grudges could still be there. "Silence, please old friends we all know that this is very urgent time for the Clans," Mothflight started._

_"The Dark Forest is rising again and this time the fate of the Clans is the two cats that are enemies toward each other when they are kits," she said sorrowfully. "Hopefully we can get them together, they are not born yet but they'll be named Lightkit and Reedkit of ThunderClan," some of the starry warriors murmur about how they're always in ThunderClan. "We'll send a sign to the parents and the leader, the medicine cat will also be informed but vaguer. Now I want Thunderstar to take care of that." she says._

_Wait did she say me? I haven't done this in some time a little rusty because the Clans has been in peace for many moons. "You're dismissed the four original leaders please stay and Firestar too," Mothflight beckons us over to the Moonpool. When she touched the starry water with her paw it dissolves into an image._

* * *

**Since the prologue is so short I'll be posting the first chapter!**

**_Chapter 1: Kithood Squabbles_**

**_Lightkit's POV_**

I'm only a moon old kit with my sister Dawnkit whose asleep, we're in the ThunderClan nursery. When I hear this strange noise from Brindleflower she was groaning in pain. "My kits are coming! Please someone get Willowtail!" She screeched in agony. My mother was best friends with her so she got up carefully and told me to stay quiet. I was always a good and obedient kit, but I was so excited I just had to ask the other queen what was going on. "Mistyfur what's going on?" I asked in my squeaky kit voice that should sound cute. "She's kitting so be quiet," she said in a hushed voice.

Rainbreeze, my mother returned quickly making way for the medicine cat. Sat down inside of our nest and watched. After a few hours or should I say a few weeks did they finally stop. Brindleflower's mate Nightstar came in looking proud at his kits.

There were two, one was a light tabby with a white tail named Reedkit. The other looked similiar except for no white tail named Berrykit. My father, Lightningstrike came up behind us. "Doesn't Reedkit look cute to you, Lightkit?" I scrunched up my nose and thought that he looks regular to me. "No," I said haughtily. "Alright, alright." Father said while purring.

Then the new parents and mine started whispering. I knew it had to be about me Rainbreeze looks at me every once in awhile.

_A few moons..._

"Rainbreeze! Reedkit keeps telling me I'm weak and puny!" I yelled toward my mother. "No I said you were just a whiny little kit," Reedkit corrected. "Reedkit for once in your life be nice to Lightkit." Brindleflower scolded her son. "No not unless she becomes less annoying!" Reedkit spats back. "Besides I wouldn't be nice to you even if you were leader," I said eyes ablazing. "Well then at least we have the same opinions," he shot back.

We went inside still arguing and we spent all of our time competing against each other. Sometimes we would be nose to nose that's how far it has gone. "Alright! That's enough! If you keep arguing like this then you'll one day fall in love with each other," both of our mothers told us. I looked at him and he was looking at me we scooted away from each other. Then our mothers started to laugh. "They look so cute together," I hear Rainbreeze say. I start thinking they're crazy and out of their minds.

Why would I like Reedkit he's arrogant, full of himself, sarcastic, and doesn't treat me nice, I think because he feels threatened that I might be a better warrior than him. His father is Nightstar why would he be threatened by me. I spend so much time arguing with him I hardly even play with my sister but she hangs out with Berrykit.

The other kits are Mosskit and Fawnkit both are Mistyfur's they are the same ages as me and my littermate but they were born a few nights ahead of us. Both are quiet and shy sorta how I am except a little more blunter than them. Mosskit is so shy that he barely talks to me and I did nothing to him.

I was walking around listening to warriors hoping to hear whose mentor will I get. Maybe Silverstreak or Thorntail they would be excellent mentors. Apparently Reedkit was doing the same thing and knocked into me pulling us both down him on top of me.

I heard some of the warriors giggle. "Aww they are so cute together," I heard Firetail say. "Oh I can't wait for them to have kits they'll be the cutest ones of all!" I heard Silverstreak and Thorntail say. Reedkit still shocked of falling was still on me and I had to growl just to get his attention. I bet all of the Clan has seen this. Great this day is getting worse and worse.

**_Reedkit's POV_**

I am mad, why does my mother think I would like Lightkit? Sure she has chocolate brown, fluffy kit fur and vibrant green eyes that sparkles when she's really mad... snap out of it my mind screams as soon as I see a mental picture of her. Yeah she would have no trouble getting a mate that's for sure. Did I really just think that but then again I am a mature cat even for being a kit. I think Mosskit likes her my mother taunts me at saying I have competition. Oh please why am I thinking this I have no chance she hates me and I hate her.

Soon she'll be an apprentice and I'll have to wait another moon for my apprentice ceremony.

I was in such deep thought that I fell on top of someone. Guess who it was? Lightkit, of course it'll be her, StarClan must really hate me. What's worse is that I was admiring her while I was on her. She had to growl just to get my attention and get off. I'm not going to hear the end of this.

* * *

**It seems that StarClan is trying really hard this time for them to fall in love. Anyway, please review, favorite and/or follow. I'll be putting up allegiances next chapter and if you want to send in your OC then please give me appearance, rank, Clan, and what he or she's purpose in the story! I don't know when I'll next update since school has started so most likely whenever I have free time or weekends!**


	2. Chapter 2: Apprenticeship and Jealousy

**_I promised you allegiances of important cats that are used so I would like to thank all of you guys who sent in a character and reviewed._**

**_I would like to shout out for Mintiecool1 she was the first person to review and so I would like to thank you!_**

**_Allegiances_**

**_ThunderClan_**

**Leader**

**Nightstar- dark tabby tom with a light underbelly and blue eyes**

**7 lives left**

**Mate: Brindleflower**

**Kits: Reedkit and Berrykit**

**Deputy**

**Lightningstrike- grey tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Mate: Rainbreeze**

**Kits: Lightkit and Dawnkit**

**Medicine Cat**

**Willowtail- small grey she-cat with white stripes**

**Apprentice: Amberpaw**

**Warriors**

**Iceflower- pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Mate: Floodpath**

**Floodpath- grey tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice: Falconpaw**

**Mate: Iceflower**

**Breezetail- brown striped tabby with amber eyes**

**Mate: Mistyfur**

**Sandheart- a sandy colored tom with blue eyes**

**Firetail- flame colored pelt she-cat with brown eyes**

**Silverstreak- silver she-cat with a silver streak and silver eyes**

**Mate: Thorntail**

**Thorntail- brown furred with blue eyes**

**Mate: Silverstreak**

**Crescentmoon- silver she cat with blue eyes **

**Parents: Thorntail and Silverstreak**

**Apprentices**

**Amberpaw- tawny colored she-cat**

**Falconpaw- brown and white tom**

**Queens**

**Rainbreeze- brown furred she-cat with blue eyes**

**Mate: Lightningstrike**

**Kits- Lightkit and Dawnkit**

**Brindleflower- a light tabby**

**Mate: Nightstar**

**Kits: Reedkit and Berrykit**

**Mistyfur- greyish furred she-cat with blue eyes**

**Mate: Breezetail**

**Kits: Mosskit and Fawnkit**

**Kits**

**Lightkit- brown furred tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Dawnkit- brown furred tabby with blue eyes**

**Reedkit- a light tabby tom with a white tail**

**Berrykit- light tabby tom**

**Mosskit- grey tom with blue eyes**

**Fawnkit- tawny colored she-cat**

**Elders**

**Swallowtail- golden tabby tom**

**Brightsky- cream cat with blue eyes**

**If you want to include any characters then please tell me in review or PM!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Apprenticeship and Jealousy**

**_Lightkit's POV_**

It's finally time! I'm going to be an apprentice and there's going to be nothing that'll stop me from being leader one day! I just can't wait til' it's Sunhigh. I just hope Reedkit doesn't get jealous about it or he doesn't get lonely fighting with hisself. Wait, why would I care? We're enemies and that's it, nothing to it.

"Dawnkit are you excited to be an apprentice?!" I asked her excitedly. "Yeah, sure but what about Berrykit and Reedkit?" Dawnkit asked concerned about the younger kits.

"They'll be fine it's only a moon and then they'll be exploring the territory with us!" I answered not really caring if Reedkit was okay with this or not. Rainbreeze came out and started to groom our fur making it glisten in the sunlight. I struggled when she did mine. I don't like when I take a bath it's just a thing like when WindClan doesn't like to get into water.

I wonder who I'll get, I just hope they are really good at mentoring. "I know you guys are excited and ready to become an apprentice, but please don't get dirty or you'll have extra grooming," Rainbreeze warned us. I nodded my head out of the corner of my eyes I could see Dawnkit nodding also.

The camp was so big the warriors are sharing tongues and eating fresh kill. Mosskit came over to me, he already looked to be an apprentice. He was bigger than me and towered over me by a few mouse tails. "Hey Mosskit, what are you doing here?" I asked feeling awkward, he never really talked to me before. "I-"

"All cats who can catch their own prey, gather around Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Nightstar yowled interrupting Mosskit. That means it's time for my apprentice ceremony, I thought excitedly. "It's time for a young apprentice to finally have the warrior ceremony, Falconpaw do you promise to withhold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Nightstar asked. "I do," said Falconpaw strongly.

"Then you'll be named Falconwing for your bravery and kindness," Nightstar named.

"Falconwing! Falconwing!" The whole Clan cheered for him even I did too it must be really exciting. "Now we have another ceremony, Lightkit, Dawnkit, Mosskit and Fawnkit will you come up here?" I scrambled onto the stony rock being up there first.

"Mosskit from this moment on you'll be Mosspaw, Iceflower this will be your first apprentice I hope you train him well," Mosspaw went up to her and touched noses. "Fawnkit from this moment on you'll be Fawnpaw, Sandheart you've trained Crescentmoon well I hope you'll do the same with Fawnpaw," Fawnpaw was I hopping up and down.

"Dawnkit from this moment on you'll be Dawnpaw, Thorntail your ready for another apprentice let's hope you train this one even better," my sister calmly touched noses with him. "Lightkit from this moment on you'll be named Lightpaw your mentor will be me," I get the leader as my mentor this must be the best apprenticeship ever. I touched my nose with his. "Mosspaw! Fawnpaw! Dawnpaw! Lightpaw!" The Clan cheered for us.

I looked over my shoulder and looked at Reedkit for a minute. He had a jealous, hurt and a lonely look? Why he would be lonely but I looked away before he saw me staring it would be embarrassing and awkward. "Lightpaw lets go explore the territory," Nightstar meowed to me. "Alright," I said following him into ThunderClan territory.

The forest was filled with different smells and scents. We walked a little farther until an unpleasant smell hit my nose, Nightstar noticing my scrunched up nose. "That's ShadowClan territory they're evil in their hearts but seem nice on the outside but don't be fooled," Nightstar warned me. "Yes I'll remember that," I replied looking one more time at the territory.

**Reedkit's POV**

I can't believe it I'm going to be stuck in this stupid nursery without anyone to play with or argue with for an entire moon. Being a kit sucks why couldn't I be born a moon earlier? Then I noticed Nightstar and Lightpaw are going out into the forest maybe I could go with them.

"Brindleflower can I go with Nightstar to explore the territory?" I asked her saying it really quickly. "Sure as long as you don't get in the way of Lightpaw's training," she warned me. "Yes, mama I'll behave," I said excitedly and I promised myself. I wanted to show my father that I can track really well so I'll just follow them and the reveal myself, I thought excitedly. I stalked them pretty well for most of the territory sighting when they stopped abruptly.

I heard Nightstar say that was ShadowClan territory and to beware of them. When they were walking off I accidentally slipped on something and fell, making a squeak noise. "What was that?" asked Lightpaw. Nightstar started to sniffed the air and looked at me. I was rooted to the spot, hoping to StarClan that they won't see me, but they did and I was going to get the scolding of my life.

* * *

**_So what's going to happen to Reedkit? I would like to thank the people who favorites and followed. I know not much fluff but he did stalk them so yeah I guess that's good. Looks like Mosskit was going to finally talk to Lightpaw and then was interrupted. He has bad luck apparently._**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble and Sadness Part 1

**Thanks Petalwish, Lumosify and lavi0123 for reviewing and lavi0123 for her character, Shadowheart! I'll definetly use some of her idea so give a little credit for the story development! The more reviews there are, the more encouragement and that means more chapters!**

**Shadowheart- black she-cat with amber eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does and rightfully should.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trouble and Sadness Part 1**

**Lightpaw's POV**

I can't believe that Reedkit followed us all the way from camp, is he so focused on making my apprenticeship a living nightmare? "Reedkit, why are you out of camp without permission?" asked Nightstar looking mad and embarrassed. I would be embarrassed to if he was my son. "I did get permission from mother," he pointed out.

"Then why were you alone and didn't confront us sooner?" he asked I felt awkard on this conversation. "I thought you would like my stalking and tracking skills and I could become an apprentice," Reedkit said glumly and was looking down. I started to pity him a little.

"I am disappointed that you didn't just come to us at the beginning but you did prove to me that you were ready to become an apprentice," Nightstar said smiling at his son. Of course he's just lucky because his dad is leader if not he'll probably be cleaning out the elder's den, I thought bitterly.

I mean he was just showing the territory to me and he didn't finish so I'll be a day behind. Great that'll look so good on me becoming deputy and then leader, I think sarcastically. I straightened up when they returned back from their conversation. "So can we continue our tour of the territory?" I asked my eyes looked hopeful.

"Sure but Reedkit's going to be with us and I have a new assignment for you I'll be somewhere else on the territory and you'll find me," Nightstar said. "Yes my own assignment!" I said excited. "I think you misunderstood Reedkit is going to be your partner," he said ready to take off. "Alright," I said a little disappointed.

Then Nightstar took off toward the WindClan border. "Soooo let's go get our leader," I said trying to look cheerful. "Yeah..." Reedkit said uncertain. I smelled the air and started to go that direction. Reedkit wanted to look like he was the first one started to run faster than me.

"Reedkit slow down," I started to huff and puff, I started to glare at him. "Well looks like you still are slow even if your out of the nursery," he said laughing. His eyes were playful and concerned when he noticed I was still puffing. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Never in my life would I think Reedkit would be concerned for me. It seems impossible but he's doing it right now. When he started to come closer, I started to run past him and find Nightstar so this stupid assignment is over.

**_Reedkit's POV_**

I just came closer to see if she was okay but the look of panic crossed her eyes. She raced off probably she smelled danger or something. I started to track her down or maybe was she scared of me, I thought. She went the direction Nightstar went so I ran and caught up to her.

Right when we found Nightstar looking relaxed on a rock. "Well it took you guys long enough to get here," he said looking impatient. "We had some distractions but we made it here," Lightpaw says quietly. "Alright let's get back to camp," Nightstar said leading the way.

I was ecstatic now it was my apprentice ceremony and I was only 5 moons old. I looked back at Lightpaw she looks glum for some reason. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah of course, why do you think I wouldn't be?" Lightpaw asked not looking at me. "It's just you look sad for some reason," I said trying to catch her gaze. "Well I'm fine you don't have to worry about me," Lightpaw said bitterly.

I stopped talking to her and just looked around me. The camp was in view and Nightstar got up on the rock. "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, please gather under HighRock!" My father yowled into the sky. "Today we have a new apprentice," the Clan started to talk they don't know anyone who was going to become an apprentice today.

"My sons Reedkit and Berrykit have proven themselves to be worthy apprentices. Reedkit from this moment on you'll be Reedpaw, Lightningstrike my trustworthy deputy will take on my son, I know you'll train him well. Berrykit from this moment on you'll be Berrypaw, Firetail your kind heart will teach him well.

"Reedpaw! Berrypaw!" The Clan cheered but when I looked down toward Lightpaw she was looking at me sadly and regret was in her eyes. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked my mentor. "It's almost sundown so for right now go get something to eat and make a nest," said Lightningstrike he was walking out probably to go hunting.

I got me a tiny mouse and sat by the closest cat I could find. "Hi my names Reedpaw, what's yours?" I asked a black she-cat I've never seen before. "My name's Blackheart," she got up and left me all by myself. I found another group it was Dawnpaw, Berrypaw and Lightpaw.

I decided to just finish my mouse in peace and went to make me a nest. I found moss by the nearby stream and started to make a nest. I didn't know who's was which so I just put it by a randomn nest. I fell asleep in my nest and didn't notice who was next to me. The apprentice next to me started to shiver and so I put my tail around them and fell asleep.

**_The next morning..._**

I started to wake up when the apprentice next to me started to get up. When all of a sudden Rainbreeze screamed that could deafen your ears. "Lightningstrike is dead!" Wait what?

* * *

**A cliffhanger for all of you lovely readers. What's with Lightpaw now? Til' next time please review and suggest! Oh and making Reedpaw and Berrypaw apprentices earlier is all in the story development and its just apart of my plan for this story!**


End file.
